


Specific Skill Set

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: Kink Bingo Round Five [8]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Confined/Caged, F/M, Interrogation, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-write of the Loki-and-Natasha interrogation scene in which Natasha still gets the answer she wants, but has a little fun while she's at it. Contains forced voyeurism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specific Skill Set

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square "caged/confined"

"How are you finding the accommodation?" Natasha pulled a chair over and set it in front of Loki's cage, a tiny smirk playing about her lips to match the curl of satisfaction in her stomach at seeing him, for the meantime, confined. He looked every inch the spoiled prince, railing silently against the indignity of his glass prison and no more than a moment away from insisting that he couldn't be treated like this.

In Natasha's experience, the ones who said that were the ones who needed the reality check of being held captive and treated as such the most. Loki, she could already tell, would be the same.

"Agent Romanov." Loki rocked on the balls of his feet. "Have you come to enquire after Agent Barton?"

Natasha ignored the impact of the question. "Agent Barton will look after himself." She knew this to be true, but the reminder, spoken aloud, didn't hurt. "I've come to watch you squirm."

"Then you face a long wait." 

"I doubt it." Natasha replied neutrally. "But I am going to enjoy this." She settled on the chair she'd placed earlier, folding one leg over the other.

Loki only raised an eyebrow, as though that wasn't a challenge worth responding to. Natasha knew better. Loki may well have planned to be on the ship, but he hadn't planned on her. Not even if he could read Barton's mind.

With a half-shrug, Natasha sat back and pushed her hand between her legs. Loki stared at her, confusion clear on his face for a moment, before he realised what she was doing. Natasha wet her lips and allowed herself a smile as the demigod before her looked away in what could only be described as embarrassment. 

"Humans," Loki spat. "Disgusting."

Natasha smirked. The pressure through her SHIELD-issued suit was dulled, spread out instead of precise, but it would be enough. She bit her lip and pressed harder, ignoring Loki's outburst for the time being in favour of concentrating on his expression as it shifted from discomfort to reluctant curiosity. He kept his head turned away, but glanced towards her, dark eyes glinting in the light, like a shy boy getting his first glimpse of a woman.

Perhaps he was. It would fit right in with his whole hard-done-by delusion if Thor got all the girls, too. She doubted he'd admit as much, though, and that wasn't the way to get to him, in any case. Loki was, for all his flaws, more subtle than that.

No, this was a more complex game, and it would have been a lie to say it wasn't more fun this way. Natasha squirmed on her chair, letting breathy gasps escape her and to all outward appearances, ignoring Loki entirely. She knew the balance of power had swung her way when he splayed his hand over the glass, still turned sideways but now risking a more open look.

"If you believe you will tempt me into good behaviour, you should know that better women than you have tried and failed before."

So now Loki wanted to play. Perfect.

"I'm not here to tempt you." Natasha shifted, arching her back and not stopping for a moment. "I'm here because I like seeing you caged."

"Oh, then I apologise. Perhaps you'd like to see me on my knees as well? Anything for a lady."

He was obviously trying for condescending, but came off closer to eager-to-please. It was almost tempting to see how far she could push him, but that wasn't the goal here.

"You wouldn't know what to do with me if you had a diagram." Natasha unfolded her legs and leaned back, edging forward on the seat. She gasped theatrically, and then moaned to match, wondering in the silence following if she'd over-played her hand, but noting in the tight pull of Loki's mouth, the tension in his hand, that the effect had been exactly what she'd intended. 

"How are you going to rule the world if you can't keep a single, weak human under control?"

"What makes you think you aren't under my control?" Loki snarled. 

Natasha stood and composed herself without a sound, ignoring the dull ache between her legs. Perhaps she'd started enjoying it a little too much, but the job was nearly done. Loki was right on the point of cracking.

"The fact that I'm leaving." She moved the chair back to its original position. "You bore me." She turned to leave.

"You should bathe before you return to your allies. It wouldn't do to raise any blood pressure."

She climbed the stairs quickly, realising exactly what that meant. A tiny smile played across her face as she looked back to give a mocking thank you.


End file.
